Conquest
In Civ Clicker, it is possible to battle other civilizations under the "Conquest" tab. In order to battle other civs, you have to purchase a Battle Standard, which costs 1000 metal and leather. After you purchase the battle standard, you can add three different workers to your Army: Soldiers, Cavalry, and Siege Engines. Soldiers, Cavalry, and Siege Engines Soldiers Soldiers are the first workers you can wage war with. Each soldier costs 10 metal and 10 leather in the regular workers list and must be transferred into the army. They do less damage than cavalry, but take fewer casualties. Soldiers can only be made if you have barracks, which cost 20 food, 60 wood, 120 stone, and 10 metal each. Barracks can hold 10 soldiers each. Cavalry Cavalry are the second workers you can battle with. Each cavalry unit costs 20 food and 20 leather and must similarly be transferred over. They do more damage than soldiers, but take more casualties. Cavalry can be made if you have stables, which cost 60 food, 60 wood, 120 stone, and 10 leather. Stables hold 10 cavalry each. Siege Engines Siege Engines are the third 'workers' that you can use in raiding. They do no damage, but instead damage enemy fortifications. Siege Engines can be made under the Conquest tab after buying the Mathematics upgrade for 1000 herbs and piety, or by capturing them from invaders. Siege Engines cost 200 wood, 50 leather, and 50 metal each to create. To War! When you first buy the Battle Standard, you can only battle with Thorps and Villages. As you progress and beat more civilizations, you unlock the ability to raid bigger civilizations up until empire. Plunder After winning a raid, you gain free land and a random amount of resources based on the size of the civilization raided. This is the only way to gain free land, and consequently prevent overcrowding. 1 - The amount of land plundered is doubled after the Administration upgrade. 2 - The range above reflects the amount possible for each type of resource. Mechanics This section describes in detail exactly how combat works. Some may consider this a spoiler, and others may simply not care. If you don't fall into either of those categories, read on. Efficiency Like other workers, soldiers and cavalry have an efficiency rating that determines how productive they are. In this case, "productive" means "good at killing the other guys." Soldiers have a base efficiency of 0.05, and cavalry 0.08. The Basic Weaponry and Basic Shields upgrades, as well as the Riddle of Steel pantheon bonus, increase this by 0.01 for both soldiers and cavalry. What does efficiency really mean? It's the fraction of a force that will kill an enemy each second. Thus, if you have 100 soldiers with no upgrades, they will kill 5 of the enemy per second. 100 fully-upgraded cavalry will kill 11 enemies per second. Cavalry, however, are killed more quickly. The enemy (except for wolves) receives a 50% bonus when killing cavalry. When attacking or defending with both cavalry and soldiers, the cavalry will fight first (killing and being killed) and then the soldiers will fight. When one side has no more combatants, it loses. Fortifications and Siege Engines Fortifications make it harder to kill the defenders. Each fortification reduces the losses of the defenders by 1%. This means that with 100 or more fortifications, the defenders are completely invulnerable. This is where Siege Engines come in. Each siege engine has a 10% chance to destroy a fortification, and a 5% chance to break and be destroyed, each second. However, the number of siege engines that can participate in a battle is limited to twice the number of fortifications. Thus, if your enemy has 50 fortifications and you attack with 1000 siege engines, only 100 will participate in the first second (having a chance to destroy and be destroyed), and the rest will do nothing. On average, 10 fortifications and 5 siege engines will be destroyed in the first second. Unlike combat between other units, however, this is not a set rate but a chance. Thus, it is possible for more or fewer fortifications and siege engines to be destroyed in any given second of a battle. Command :moderator me Category:Content Category:Conquest